Hello And Goodbye
by x.Troyella.x
Summary: Gabriella has always been 'one of the guys', and has never had a boyfriend. But when Sharpay gives her a makeover, all that could change. Minor Troypay, ends in TROYELLA! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm not sure about this story, so please let me know what you think.. and I don't own HSM.**

**Chapter 1**

"So, are you up for a home-spa this afternoon?" Sharpay asked down the phone. Gabriella snorted.

"You're joking, right?" Gabriella replied sarcastically. But of course, Gabriella knew she wasn't joking. Ever since Mrs. Montez had mentioned how Gabriella wasn't 'girly enough', Sharpay had decided that she wanted to give Gabriella a complete makeover. Gabriella had always been 'one of the guys', as Sharpay had put it, but that was the way Gabriella liked it. And then there was Troy, Gabriellas next door neighbour. They had been best friends ever since they could remember. He was dating Sharpay. Although Gabriella and Sharpay were completely unalike, they still got on really well. Sharpay would rather be shopping for more clothes to fill her HUGE closet, while Gabriella was happy to be playing a game of basketball with Troy, Chad and Zeke. Troy liked how Gabriella was 'one of the guys' too. Sure, he loved Sharpay, but it was nice to talk to a girl who didn't just care about what she wore or how much weight she wanted to loose. And a girl who could get ready in less than 2 hours.

"Does it sound like i'm joking?" Sharpay answered brightly.

"Unfortunatley, no." Gabriella said. "And I wouldn't be seen dead at a home-spa, thanks very much."

But despite having said that, Gabriella turned up on Sharpay's doorstep at 2pm, after a lot of begging and persuasion from her. But Gabriella had decided to make a quick exit whenever Sharpay wasn't looking.

"So.. you made it!" Sharpay grinned, while pulling Gabriella in to her gigantic house and leading her up to one of her many, many bathrooms. Taylor was already there, and they had both set up everything. Gabriella sat down cross legged next to Taylor, who looked at her as if to say 'What the hell are you wearing?' Gabriella looked down innocently at her clothes. She was wearing an old basketball jersey and some baggy shorts. She had her long chocolate brown hair tied up in a messy ponytail.

"What?" Gabriella said. "It's better than _that_." Gabriella gestured over to where Sharpay was sitting, who was too busy painting her toenails (pink) to hear what they were saying. She was wearing a short, pink halter-neck dress, pink wedges and little glitter (also pink) hairslides.

"Not really," Taylor replied. Gabriella rolled her eyes. Typical of Taylor to stick up for Sharpay, she thought to her self miserably. Suddenly, Sharpay's cellphone rang. She looked at the caller ID and picked up eagerly.

"TROYSIE! I haven't seen you in ages!" She shrieked dramatically down the phone.

"Troysie?" Gabriella asked with a disgusted look on her face. She heard Troy laugh from the other end of the phone and say, 'Is Gabs with you?'

"Yup. Me, Taylor and Gabbi are having a home-spa!!" She replied. Troy sniggered, but luckily Gabriella didn't hear him. She turned to Taylor.

"What is this stuff?" She asked, grabbing a handful of green slush out of a bowl infront of them. Taylor smirked.

"It called a facemask. I forget how... boyish you are."

"...Oh, Troysie, do you really have to go?" Sharpay whined, still speaking on the phone.

"'Fraid so," Troy sighed.

"God, do you have to call him Troysie? It makes me want to throw up," Gabriella yelled.

"Who are you to tell-" Sharpay began, but she was interrupted by Gabriella throwing a handful of the green slush in her face. Sharpay squealed and dropped the phone.

Troy had already caught on to what was happening, simply because he knew Gabriella too well. As he hung up, he smiled to himself, remembering a time about 6 years ago.

**Flashback**

_"Troy, how could you?" Gabriella screamed, pretending to be offended. They were baking a cake in the Bolton's kitchen, and Troy had been stirring the mixture a little vigourously and had accidently splashed Gabriella._

_"I'm sorry!! It was an accident! Please forgive me!!" A ten year old Troy yelled. Gabriella nodded, giving Troy the impression she had forgiven him. But as soon as Troys back was turned, Gabriella screamed _

_"INCOMING!!" Throwing an open bag of flour at his head. The whole bag split, and went everywhere, including all over Gabriella, which she had not intended to happen. Troy doubled up laughing and fell on the floor, so Gabriella picked up two eggs and flung them at Troy, who was still rolling around in the floor, tears of laughter streaming down his cheeks helplessly. One egg hit Troys stomach, which just made him laugh harder, and the other hit the floor and cracked, causing Gabriella to slip over and land on top of Troy. When the two had stopped laughing, which was a good 10 minutes later, they both ran to the fridge, grabbed whatever they could and started hurling the food across the room at eachother._

_Although it took hours to clean up, after a screaming Mrs. Bolton saw the room, they didn't care because it was the most fun they'd had in a long time._

**End of Flashback**

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT, MONTEZ!!!" Sharpay roared, grabbing some some of the facemask and flinging it across the room. Gabriella ducked and it hit Taylor instead. Suddenly, they were all chucking water, bubbles and facemask across the room.

A few hours later, when they were all covered, they collapsed on Sharpay's bed. Luckily, they didn't have to clean up because Sharpay's maids could do that.

"That was so much fun!" Taylor exclaimed. Sharpay nodded in agreement, and looked towards me.

"Yeah. You may look like a boy, but we still love you," she grinned. Gabriella felt a pang of hurt inside her.

"I do not look like a boy!!" She yelled.

"Fine, but you dress like one. Will you please give this makeover thing a try?" Sharpay asked, pouting. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Ha. You know that face only works on Troy."

"Gabs, i'm serious." Gabriella sighed, and thought for a moment.

"Ok, fine."

"YES! _RESULT!" _Sharpay shouted, jumping off the bed and punching her fist in the air. "Right, go get cleaned up. We're going shopping." Gabriella groaned and walked towards Sharpays bathroom, deeply regretting the decision she had made. It was going to be a long day.

**A/N: Ok, I thought that was pretty boring, but it's just a starter. Please review, it means a lot!**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own HSM.

**Chapter 2**

Gabriella sighed as Sharpay pulled her into the second shop.

"How about this?" Sharpay asked, picking up a strapless top.

"I said no pink!!" Gabriella yelled. Sharpay rolled her eyes and carried on rummaging through the racks. "What about this!?" Gabriella said, picking up a grey v-necked hoody. Sharpay hesitated.

"Well... I guess it's an improvement," she finally answered, flinging it into Taylors arms. "You'll be carrying the clothes," she added. Taylor glared at her but didn't say anything. Sharpay grabbed a black dress and shoved it in Gabriella's face. Gabriella wrinkled her nose.

"Well..."

"Great!" She threw it at Taylor and walked over to the shoes. Gabriella groaned and carried on looking through the clothes. She finally picked out a black jersey dress, a pair of skinny jeans, a few tops and a denim skirt. Then she headed over to Sharpay who was crawling on the floor, searching for some shoes. She finally stood up with a pair of black heels with a big grin on her face.

"How do you expect me to walk in_ those_?" Gabriella exclaimed.

"You'll manage."

By the time Gabriella had got home, it was 9pm. Sharpay had made Gabriella get her eyebrows done, and they hurt like crazy. She had also cut her in a fringe, which Gabriella thought looked terrible, but Sharpay and Taylor insisted it looked good. She also had to buy a ton of makeup that she probably would never use. Sharpay was coming round in the morning to help her get ready. Gabriella was really nervous about the next day, because she was worried about what people were going to think. She was sure she wasn't going to be able to sleep, but she dropped off as soon as her head crashed onto the pillow.

* * *

Gabriella was woken early the next morning by Sharpay jumping on her bed.

"What are you going to wear?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know, you pick." Gabriella grumbled, walking into the bathroom.

When Gabriella emerged from the shower, Sharpay had laid her clothes neatly on the bed and had gone downstairs to help Ms. Montez cook the breakfast. Gabriella looked at the clothes she had picked. There was the v necked hoodie that she had picked out, a white strap top, a short denim skirt, grey ballet flats and a cute little necklace that had a heart and key hanging from it. Gabriella loved it. (**A/N: Complete outift on my profile**) She quickly changed and sat down at her dressing table. She applied some heavy eye make-up and tied her hair up in a messy bun to the side, with a few loose curls framing her face. She made her way downstairs, dreading the reaction she was going to get from her mother and Sharpay. Sheepishly, she walked into the kitchen. Ms. Montez was washing up and had her back to Gabriella, and Sharpay was engrossed in a magazine. Gabriella sighed, scraped a chair back loudly and grabbed a piece of toast. When none of them looked at her, she cleared her throat loudly. Sharpay looked up from her magazine and Ms. Montez turned around. Gabriella sat nervously waiting for them to say something.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Sharpay blurted out.

"Oh, honey, you look lovely," Ms. Montez whispered. Gabriella noticed she had tears in her eyes.

"_Mom_!" Gabriella hissed, looking embarrased.

"Sorry," Ms. Montez laughed and turned back to the washing up. Gabriella rolled her eyes and sat down next to Sharpay.

"The boys should be here any minute now." Sharpay told Gabriella, and as soon as she said it, the doorbell rang. Sharpay grinned and ran to the door, Gabriella running after her. Sharpay pulled the door open and standing there was Troy, Chad and Zeke.

"Gabriella?" Chad asked. All three of their jaws had dropped to the floor.

"Gabriella?" Troy repeated. His eyes were out on stalks, and although he was trying not to stare because Sharpay was there, he wasn't succeeding. Gabriella noticed them all staring at her and blushed.

"You look.." Troy began.

"..Hot?" Chad suggested. Gabriella blushed again and walked over to the car with Zeke and Chad, leaving Sharpay with Troy. They climbed into the car, but could sill hear Sharpay screaming at Troy.

"..YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND, AND DON'T FORGET THAT!" Sharpay yelled, stomping him over to the car.

The journey to East High was a long, awkward and hushed one. Troy kept trying to catch Gabriellas eye but she looked away everytime he did. Sharpay was still sulking and kept ignoring Gabriella whenever she spoke. She also snapped at anybody who tried to talk to her, so in the end they stopped trying and drove to school in silence.

When they arrived, Gabriella quickly hurried into school so she didn't have to talk to anybody. This, however, was a big mistake because she was greeted with cat calls and girls whispering, 'Oh my gosh, is that Gabriella Montez?' She could feel her face burning red so she walked into her homeroom with her head down and quickly sat down in her seat. Five minutes later, Troy sat down next to her.

"Hi," he breathed in her ear. She looked up from her book.

"Hey," Gabriella mumbled. "I've got to go." Gabriella picked up her book, shoved it in her bag and hurried out of the room, only to collide into Ms. Darbus.

"Where do you think you're going?" She barked.

"Umm.. I was just.."

"Get back into that classroom! NOW!" Gabriella sighed and turned around, sitting as far away from Troy or Sharpay as she could.

* * *

It was the end of the day. Gabriella had managed to avoid Troy all day, and had only had to see him when they ate lunch in the cafeteria. This was until she was walking home.

"GABS!!" Troy shouted after her. _Crap_, Gabriella thought. She turned around and put a fake smile on her face.

"Hey." She shouted back, waving. He finally reached her, panting.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" He asked.

"I haven't!" Gabriella insisted innocently. Troy smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Well.." Gabriella started but trailed off. Troy was looking deeply into her eyes, and she couldn't help but stare back. Troy took a step forward, and they were so close that Gabriella could feel his breath on her face. He was beginning to lean in, and Gabriella only had to lean forward an inch and their lips would be touching. Gabriella suddenly realised what was happening and jerked backwards. She lost her balance and nearly fell, but Troy grabbed her hands and pulled her close to him.

"Gabriella.." Troy moaned in her hair.

"Troy, let go, someone migh-"

"TROYSIE!" Sharpay yelled. Immediatley Troy let go of Gabriella and she fell to the ground. He ignored her and looked at Sharpay guilty.


End file.
